(Adapted from the Applicant's Abstract) The ultimate goal of this project is to improve the health care of sickle cell patients. This will be pursued through providing programs which expedite the transfer of knowledge and technology related to sickle cell disease to health care providers at the Center, in the community and the regions that the Center serves. Thus, the research through a research assistantship program, (2) to offer graduate education programs targeted for primary care physicians at the resident level patient and (3) to provide continuing medical education in care for the sickle cell nurse, and counselors practicing in the Mobile area and surrounding countries through local, regional and national meetings organized from the USA Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center. During these education programs, various barriers to health care will be assessed particularly as they pertain to physicians attitudes toward pain management in sickle cell disease.